


Twisted

by daintyblues



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Detective Jughead Jones, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hate Crimes, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Instability, Plot Twists, Riverdale, Shorts, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyblues/pseuds/daintyblues
Summary: in riverdale, not everything is as it seems.when you thought something happened... but it really didn't.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy? maybe? yes?
> 
> mwah xoxo
> 
> -daintyblues
> 
> possible TW: unstable mental health, murder, slight graphic details

The thing they never tell you about being a detective is that there is times where you’re completely useless. _So begrudgingly useless._

That was how Jughead felt when he was told that a woman had been attacked in her own office. It was a crime of passion, that was for sure. She had been stabbed 14 times. The killer left nothing short of a shred of evidence, only a printed out note on top of the corpse. The note had been brought in for forensic evidence but nothing was found on the slip of paper.

_Can’t catch me._

It infuriated Jughead. There was no way that the note wasn’t insulting their investigators. Who did he think he was? This killer be behind bars in no time, Jughead would make sure of it.

“Terrible, I know. Good woman too. Kept to herself, rather quiet. Newlywed with her new husband, just bought a new house..” Donna sighed, settling herself into her office workspace. Her fingers started to pick apart pieces of paper. “Not a single witness, no physical evidence.. hell, she didn’t have any enemies either.” his partner spared a glance at him as she arched a brow.

“Murders don’t happen here. Why her? Why here?” Jughead questioned, mostly to himself rather than to his partner. Nothing felt right about that murder. He hated the fact that there was nothing they could pull from the scene itself. He hated that the woman had a good life ahead of her. He _hated_ this part of the job.

Suddenly someone was snapping their fingers in his face.

In some span of time, Donna had moved in front of him with a confused look on her face. She dropped her fingers back down to her sides before turning away. “You zoned out for a pretty long time. It’s late. Go home, Jug. We’re the last ones here. Besides, it’s Friday. Treat yourself maybe?” She dropped her keys into her pocket, pulled her jacket over her shoulders, and disappeared out the back door.

Rather annoyed at her for suggesting that on a day of such a gruesome crime, he started to pick up his belongings with irritation. He knew he’d be thinking about this case well into the night. Not even a good pack of cigarettes was going to stop these feelings.

After locking up, he went out the back door just as Donna had before making his way into his car. His mind felt clouded. This case had impacted him in a grave way. So much so that he didn’t even notice that he’d started his car and was in the process of backing up. “Shit.”

°• ♔ •°

Perhaps the only thing keeping him sane was his wife, Betty Cooper. They had gotten married about three months ago and that was probably the best decision of his life. Lately she had become his beacon of hope, his light in the dark. So, seeing her face poking out the window as he pulled into the driveway was a relief. When she saw the familiar blue Volkswagen pull in, she opened the door to greet him.

His neighbors, the Goodwins, were on their porch when he walked out of his car. One of their children, Isabelle, pointed to him as Jughead walked out of his car. Beside her, he noticed, seemed to be her friend. “That’s Jughead, the guy I was talking about.” She wasn’t exactly being quiet with her words.

Betty stood by the door, anxious, but then looked confused as he stopped.

“Well, aren’t you going to come give me a kiss?” Jughead called, a grin on his features. He extended his arms a little, not sparing a glance at his neighbors. His full attention was on his lovely blonde wife.

Her laugh echoed around the house as she jogged up to meet him, enveloping him in a kiss.

Isabelle lip curled and she cringed. “He does that everyday. It’s weird. Something is wrong with him.” The brunette explained, looking back towards her friend. It seems her friend had the same reaction and quickly looked away, putting her friends arm down. “What? He’s crazy anyway.”

Jughead pulled away for a brief moment, pushing back Betty’s hair before guiding her inside with a hand on her lower back. Inside, his sense of smell knew that Betty had gotten home from work early. Usually, Jughead cooked for the both of them, but it was a treat knowing she’d prepared them something to eat already.

“Those kids think I’m insane.” He laughed, setting his jacket on a hanger as he neared the kitchen, throwing his keys on the counter. After she didn’t respond, he decided to start setting the table. As he put down the forks and plates, his mind started to wander again to the crime. He hadn’t handled a homicide as bold and ghastly as this one.

Betty set two steaks down, one on his plate and another on hers, then dropped some salad onto both. When she did so, he couldn’t help but be grateful for his life, for his wife. Life could be taken so easily. He knew he couldn’t take this for granted. Betty’s life could be taken just like that woman’s life had been.

As she was settling into her seat, Jughead sighed. He couldn’t conceal this knowledge any longer. “Donna told me today about a murder that happened. A woman was murdered in her office. She was stabbed 14 times, Betty. I didn’t even know what to think..” He whispered, an edge to his voice as he looked over at his wife.

“You’re just now finding out about that?” The blonde asked, turning her head over to him with a deeply depressed, heart wrenching look in her eyes.

Jughead paused, swallowing as he sputtered. “What? That happened just this morning. Only the police know about that. Not even the media..” The detective looked bewildered as he stared at the woman in front of him.

Betty’s stare didn’t falter. “That case happened three years ago, Jughead.” Her tone was flat, knowing almost. The same look was present in her eyes. The same melancholy stare.

Jughead wasn’t getting the picture and his entire body stiffened in his chair. His hands started to curl into fists. “That couldn’t be true. What are you going on about?”

The blonde paused for a second. “Juggie.. you need to let me go.”

Jughead’s fists tightened. “What-”

“The murder wasn’t your fault.”

Jughead eyes became wide.

_“You need to let me go.”_

_Jughead blinked, looking around the empty kitchen. His wife wasn’t there. She had died three years ago, stabbed 14 times. She wasn’t here with him. The newspaper articles, paperwork, evidence files, and pictures that were littered around every room told the story of a man that went mad._

_They had never caught him._


End file.
